Ikaros
A female Angeloid developped by the Synapse, she is kind, quiet girl who is possessed with a strange obesession for watermelons. She is approximately 162 cm (5'4 feet) tall and weighs about 48 kg (103 lb). She has long flowing locks of hair, perfect ivory skin and venerates her Master as a living god. Personality Ikaros is a calm and caring individual who, more often then not, reacts to any situation with an almost zen-like calm in which she simply looks onto any scenario with no agitation whatsoever. However, in the event that her Master is in any real danger, Ikaros will not hesitate to step in and pull him to safety, no matter the situation or danger it might pose for herself. Ikaros's emotional attachment to her Master is such that she views him as a living god and, where she ever ordered to mutilate herserf, she would not hesitate to comply so long as it satisfied his wishes. She also displays an inordinate ammount of affection for watermelons, such as that she can almost always be found carrying one of them arround in her arms as though it were some kind of pet. History Having first appeared in the Wayne Manor backyard in November of 2012, Ikaros fell from the Synapse and crashed down onto the lawn, creating a large smoking crater where she landed. Allen Walker then appeared from the mansion and entered the crater, hoping to pull the newly arrived angeloid to safety. However, upon touching her, a bond of ownership was formed with the young man, making him Ikaros's new master. After a year or so of ownership, Allen Walker disowned himself of the, what he considered to be, useless angeloid and gave her to Hitoshi Yamagata after he asked for her possession. Skills and Abilities Flight Blessed with the ability to fly, Ikaros's wings along with her variable wing core allow her to fly up to the astonishing speed of Mach 24. Mach is a term used to describe the ration of the speed of an object to the speed of sound. The speed of sound, at sea level, is roughly 761 mph. Mach 24 means that the ration of the speed of an object to the speed of sound is 24, meaning 24 times the speed of sound. Thus, at sea level, an object travelling at mach 24 is travelling at 24 times 761mph, which is 18,264 miles per hour. Strength Though the real extent of her personal strength is unknown, Ikaros is shown to have been able to pick up and carry am adult Pirarucu fish that was over 3 meters (10 feet) in length and weigh approximately 220kg (485 lb) while still maintaining her top flying speed of Mach 24. Meaning, that to her, the added burden of a large fish nearly 3 times her size and 5 times her weight was not strenuous enough to impede her abilities. Another indicator to prove Ikaros possesses an inordinate amount of brute strength is the fact that she was able to pound a grown man, much larger and more muscular then her, into the ground with a single karate chop to the head. She was also capable of blasting a wooden door apart with a single punch and has shown the ability to bend the thick steel bars used to contain animals in their enclosures at the zoo with her bare hands. Scanner Though it is not nearly as powerful as the one installed inside of Nymph, Ikaros is equipped with a potent scanner. Allowing her to search for objects or life-signs in a radius of approximately 5 km (3.1 miles). In one instance, Ikaros was capable of detecting a water source located approximately 2 km underground. Pressure Resistance A known drawback to Ikaros's variable wing core is that she cannot swim. Her wings soak up an inordinate amount of water when exposed to it and become so heavy that she cannot swim back to the surface and ends up being trapped on the sea floor. For this reason, it is generally stated that an angeloid's main weakness is exposure to water. In order to compensate for this drawback, Ikaros has been equipped with pressure resistant armor which allows her to dive down to a debth of approximately 3000 meters (9842.52 feet) without being crushed by the abyssal pressure of those debths or being rendered inoperable by the water's frigid temperatures. To fully understand Ikaros's capabilities, it is important to know that at 3000m, the ocean water pressure is of 298.611 atmospheres. 1 atm (athmosphere) is the air pressure felt at sea level which is then multiplied by the differentiating factor set in front of it. This means, that Ikaros is designed to withstand a pressure that is 298.611 times greater then what is normally felt at sea level. In addition to this, Ikaros is shown to be capable of operating for 720 hours without oxygen. Self Repair One of Ikaros's most used solicitated systems in combar is the ability to self repair any damage that had been delt to her, even going as far as to regenerate entire limbs that have been torn off or destroyed. The extent of her regenerative faculties were shown when Ikaros's bones were broken, her wings torn off and left for dead. However, after being left alone to recuperate, Ikaros was able to return to the fight at full capacity in a matter of minutes. However, it has also been desmonstrated that is is possible to overload this system and effectively destroy her. In the original material, this happened after she received a direct hit from an enemy Apollon bow which she then contained within her Aegis. Pandora Also known as the Self-Evolution Program, this system very simply allows for one's power to grow and evolve as time goes on and the individual gains new information and experience. Originally given to angeloids so that they might be capable of experiencing real human emotions, it represents the one thing the Master of the Synapse fears more then anything for it is an unpredictable feature given to the first and second generation of angeloids. This system is capable to completely repair, re-write and recreate the weapons and technology an angeloid uses in order to evolve them into a far superior model in accordance with the angeloid's own experience and capabilities. It is thought, that this program not only allows angeloids to feel actual human emotions, but also operates on them. Only activating when the angeloid's emotions become so intense that they surpass what should be possible. Uranus Queen Mode Upon activating this mode, Ikaros's eyes turn from a calm shade a green to an agressive shade of red; her soft pink wings turn into a technicolor display of lights and a large golden halo appears above her head. In this mode, Ikaros unlocks her full potential and gains access to a powerful aresonal of post-human technology. Apollon Ikaros is capable of summoning a bow whose arrow contains such devastating power, it is said to be capable of destroying the entirety of Japan. In 1945, when the United States launched a nuclear attack on the town of Hiroshima, the nuclear blast completely destroyed everything within an approximate 1.6 km2 (1 mile2) radius. As of a 2006 survey, Japan's land superficy is that of 374,834 km2 (232,911 miles). Thus, we can safely say, that a single one of Apollon's arrows has an area of effect that is 232911x bigger then the nuclear bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. In ancient times, Ikaros used this same weapon to destroy the Tower of Babel under the orders of the Master of the Synapse. Aegis One of the abilities Ikaros unlocks when entering Uranus Queen Mode is to generate a powerful forcefield which completely surrounds her in a sphere composed of flat hexagonal surfaces which absorb and deflect any damage delt to it. This shield acts as her main defense system with the only known weapon capable of breaking Aegis being Astraea's Chrysaor. The shield is so powerful, that Ikaros has used it on multiple occasions to contain the effects of Apollon, thus ensuring that only her desired target was destroyed. Artemis While in Uranus Queen Mode, Ikaros is capable of firing multiple small rockets of varying sizes from her wings, which she can lock onto any target of her choosing. The amount of rockets she can fire at one time is unknown, however, due to the fact that she was able to cut down a wide number of people with these weapons during the destruction of the Babel Tower, it is safe to assume that the limit of missiles she as access to is in the tens if not hundreds of thousands. Hephaestus Without a doubt, Ikaros's most powerful weapon is the devastating Hephaestus cannon which she can summon from the Synapse at any given time. Assembling it, piece by piece in a matter of instants and capable of firing it in a matter of seconds, this weapon's blast is thought to be so powerful that it was originally designed as an anti-planet weapon. The cannon's discharge, is a powerful beam of heat and energy that can be seen from space. Were this beam to be directed at the planet itself, the result might well destroy the planet or very well come close to doing so. As a concequence of the weapon's ridiculous power, it cannot be contained by Aegis and as such, has no practical use in combat apart from intimidation as the slightest mistake might well end in the utter destruction of the Earth. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Non-human